


Party Pounce

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: When poor prey hybrid Gavin is pulled to a party dominantly filled with predator  hybrids he thinks this is going to be the worse night of his life. Until someone comes to save him. And that someone is, a predator?!





	Party Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hybrid au prompt I've had for a while. It's a short one, but I hope you all like it.
> 
> Michael --> monkey hybrid  
> Gavin --> magpie hybrid  
> Ryan --> mountain cat

Gavin didn't want to go to this party. Not one single bit. Michael invited him so it's not like he was worried about getting kicked out or anything. But it was a party being held at Michael's fraternity house. Now that wasn't completely awful either. Its just that Michael's friends tend to be of the more rowdy sort of crowd.

And Gavin wasn't really fond of that. Sometimes Gavin only thinks that they're all friends because they were all members of the same fraternity. Michael says that's not true but who really knows.

He had managed to psyche himself up enough into attending the party, for the most part anyway. When they got there, and Gavin took a few steps in, that's when he saw it. The vast majority of the house was filled with predator hybrids. There were some prey, Gavin saw them, but it wasn't enough for his poor anxious heart. He fiddled with the marble in his pocket as Michael pulled him further into the house. “Come on, let's find us a beer and some people to chat with.” said Michael as they moved through the crowd.

Now Michael wasn't an idiot, he knew how Gavin felt about all this. He told him all about it when Michael first mentioned the party to him. Plus they were best friends, Michael knew all about Gavin's anxiety. He had invited him in hopes of helping him get over these feelings, even if only a little. “I bet once we get you talking and having fun, everything will be just fine.”

Bless his boy for his positive thinking. Though Gavin felt no amount of drinking could help calm his nerves right now. Michael found some of his buddies and pulled them towards the group. All of them seemed nice; all smiling and introducing themselves. Sadly all Gavin could see right now was bear, wolf and coyote. There was also a falcon, which should have been alright, because you know another bird, but he just felt intimidated. Gavin quickly excused himself and scurried off.

The house was so packed with people. Poor birdie couldn't tell which way would get him out the front door or if anything the backyard. He just needed some fresh air, otherwise he felt like he was going to explode.

Somehow Gavin did manage to get himself out to the backyard. Thank lord for that. Gavin took a good deep breath, stretching his wings out and relaxing his body. He then took his lucky marble out of his pocket and started playing with it again.

“It does get a little overwhelming, doesn't it?” Gavin nearly dropped his marble at the voice. He didn't even see anyone out here. Was there someone out here? Gavin turned and saw one of the only other person outside. It was an older student; male, blonde, tall and muscular. He could see his ears were darker as they sprout out from his head. It matched the color of his tail. If Gavin had to guess he would say that they were a mountain cat hybrid. Gavin's wings closed against his body, trying to appear smaller as the other person came closer. “Relax. I come in piece.” He said, holding out his hands. “I saw how panicked you looked as you threw yourself out here. I followed you to make sure you were alright.”

Gavin gave a small nod. He understood but was still frightened. “Yeah. It felt a right bit stuffy in there.” The mountain cat smiled, happy that Gavin replied to him.  
“You're one of Michael's friends right? I saw you come in with him. My name is Ryan, what's yours?”

“ We're roommates. And uh, my name's Gavin.”

“It's nice to meet you Gavin.” Ryan pulled up a nearby lawn chair and took a seat in it. Gavin saw another chair and did the same.

After a moment of sitting in silence, and twirling the marble in his fingers, a slight curiosity came to Gavin. “So how do you know Michael?” he asked.

“We're in the same fraternity. I also help and tutor him with some of his classwork.” Every time Ryan spoke he sounded so nice and pleasant, but Gavin still felt nervous. Michael made it seem so easy to talk to predators. Gavin had mostly bad experiences with them, that had a role in things. But regardless that shouldn't make him scare of everyone.

Ryan seemed like a good person. He had seen someone who looked troubled and came to check on them. So he couldn't be a bad guy, right? “Would you like me to get you anything?” Ryan offered. “I think I saw some pizza in there.” Ryan offered.

“Oh you don't have to do that for me.” Gavin protest but Ryan merely smiled and stood up, making his way inside the house. After about five or so minutes he came back with two paper plates with pizza on them, as well as two sodas. Ryan gave one of each to Gavin before sitting back down in his chair. Gavin appreciated the nice gesture, returning it with a smile before taking a bite of the food.

The two chatted in the backyard for a while; just eating and finding out they had a lot in common. They both played video games, were both taking similar class courses, and bunch of other stuff. As the conversation and night went on, Gavin found himself becoming more comfortable and relaxed with Ryan. “Hey Ryan?”

“Yes Gavin?

“Would you like to hang out sometime?” The mountain cat smiled warmly at the magpie. He took Gavin's hand and brought it to his lips.

“I would really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back from the dead! Kind of. It's been a long time since I put anything up and I thought I would at least try to put it things I've had written for a while. Anything past that, well, we'll see when we get there.


End file.
